Sasha
by homeandawaylover1
Summary: All about sasha and her feelings for two boys in summer bay who may or may not have feelings for her two and he struggles and drama that it entails .
1. Chapter 1

A bit of background information first, my names Sasha and I live in summer bay have done for awhile now with my sister Indi, my brother dex and our dad Sid. It's been really hard at the moment because Rosie is having a baby and I am trying my best to help her but there is only so much I can do, spencer has been great though, really helpful at first I wasn't so sure about him but now I see that he is a great friend to me and Rosie. I was standing on the beach waiting for Rosie because we were going to walk to school together when I saw spencer and maddy, I couldn't hear but it sounded like they were shouting at each other.

**Maddy: I know you like Rosie all you do is spend all your time with her, just cause she is having a baby doesn't mean she can take up all your time.**

**Spencer: Rosie needs friends right now and that's what I am trying to be for her why are you so angry I haven't done anything wrong you broke up with me remember so sorry if know I'm trying to make new friends**

**Maddy: Rosie is not your friend she is just someone who fancy's you and your using that to have someone to hang out with.**

It really stung when maddy said that

**Spencer: I'm not using Rosie I just can see that she Is having a hard time and I'm trying to make her feel better anyone Rosie is not my only friend me and Sasha are really close now, she is really nice and unlike some people she doesn't go on at me for every wrong thing I do.**

Just as I said this I saw Sasha and Rosie walk over

**Maddy : speaking of the devils here they are now, and if Sasha so great why don't you go out with her seeing as we have broken up**

**Sasha: Spencer and me are just friends maddy I would never do that to you anyway why are you being so horrible all I have ever done is try to be your friend**

I shouted at her, now people were staring to exit the diner and I saw roo Harvey Indi,dex ,April, Casey Tamara and brax.

**Maddy : yeah well some friend you are, I know about your past Sasha you've had a lot o guys some still alive, your just a giant slag everyone knows your first time with casey Braxton and then he dumped you that bad really Sasha that had to hurt so stay away from spencer**

When maddy said that to me I felt my eyes well up I just wanted to cry why could I never get away form my past and now everyone was staring at me and I saw Casey edge forward about to say something when I cut in …..

**Sasha: you know nothing about me maddy and you never will because it was a mistake of me to ever try and be friends with you, you are the biggest bitch I have ever met and **then I slapped her and ran away I heard spencer and Rosie call out for me but I just kept running tears in my eyes .


	2. Casey

Who the hell does maddy think she is she doesn't know me or my life, how dare she say those thigs and in front of all those people, oh it was so embarrassing. Especially when she said those things about Casey and he and Tamara where right there I just wanted to die and when she brought up stu it just made me so sad and made me remember what I did, shit I bet indi and dex will tell dad I slapped rosie he will be so mad, I keep getting in fights well mainly to protect was getting really late now and I was sitting on the beach when I heard my belly rumble and remembered I hadn't had any food so I waked to Angelo's to get a pizza hoping that maddy or my dad weren't in there. As I walked into Angelo's I saw no sign of my dad or maddie and I felt a little better inside I went up to the bar and there was brax

Brax: hey sash where have you been you dad and spencer came in here looking for you

Sasha: just been on the beach

I said quietly

Brax : sash I heard what that girl said on the beach about you don't take it to heart maybe slapping her wasn't the best idea although she definitely deserved it , I hope you don't believe the things she says about you your not a slag don't listen to her

Sasha: why shouldn't I it was mean but all true

Barx: oh sash don't say that it wasn't true, you are like a little sister to me and If anyone else every says anything like that to you again you tell me and I will sort them out for you ok

Sasha: ok

Brax now what will it be

Sasha: peperoni please

Brax: good choice I will get that to take away cause you are really late and I bet your dad is still sitting u waiting for you ok

Sahsa : ok and brax thanks

Brax: don't mention it sash

Whist I waited for my pizza I though I should just text dad to tell him I was coming home soon and I saw a text from spencer

SPENCE: HEY SASH I HOPE YOU ARE OK DON'T LISTEN TO WHAT MADDY WAS SAYING SHE IS JUST JEALOUS OF YOU X

So I quickly text back

SASH: HEY SPENCE YEAH IM ALL RIGHT I WAS UPSET EARLIER BUT IM BETTER NOW THANKS SPENCE YOU ARE THE BESTEST FRIEND EVER WALK ME TO SCHOOL TOMMOROW?X

SPENCE: SURE SASH I WUD LUV 2 MEET YOU OUTSIDE THE DINER X

SASH: OK SEE YOU THEN X

And then I put my phone away just as brax brought the pizza out

Brax: here you go

Sasha: thanks see you soon

And I walked out the restaurant and back home to the farm where I saw my dad sitting on the armchair

Sid : Sasha I heard what happened where have you be….

But before he could finish I put my pizza on the table and leaped into his arms for a hug

Sasha: can we please just not talk about it dad

And I burst into tears as he held me.

The next morning I woke up and decided today was I knew day and I would forget everything that happened yesterday, I though to myself I do not care what maddy thinks she is just jealous and I feel sorry for her. I walked outside and as I was walking into the diner to meet spencer I bumped into Casey nearly knocking his coffee all over him

Sasha: shit I'm so sorry case

Casey: its alright sash

Those where like the only words I had said to Casey since the whole Tamara situation I was just so hurt by what he did to me I had to cut him out of my life,

Sasha: so how have you been?

Casey: you know usual dramas with me he laughed

Sasha: yeah I laughed always is with you

Then suddenly the mood turned serious

Casey: hey sash about what happened yesterday on the beach what she said you know you weren't bad the exact opposite actually

Suddenly we both felt rather awkward and Casey realised what he had said

Casey: anyway I just want you to know I'm sorry and I'm here for you if you need me `

I was about to say something when Tamara saw us and walked over and grabbed Casey giving me and evil stare and told Casey he needs to get back to work whilst dragging him away from me

Casey: ok bye sash he shouted as he was being pulled away from me

Sasha: ok umm…bye then ….i guess

It was nice to talk to Casey again but I knew I couldn't talk to him regularly or my feelings for casey would start creeping back in because I knew they were already there i had just pushed tem away because I didn't want anyone to see me so pathetic and then I walked into the diner to meet spencer.


	3. Maddy's Revenge

As I walked into the diner I saw Spencer sitting there, he didn't notice me at first and as I stopped and looked at him I noticed how nice hair he had thick and lush I just wanted to run my hands through it and those cheekbones were to die for and his…but I cut my trail of though of stop it you cant thnk like that he is your friend besides your not ready to start anything new and then spencer saw me and called me over

Spencer: hey sash how are you

Sasha: yeah I'm ok just don't think me and maddy are going to be friends anytime soon

He then touched my arm and gave me this reassuring look but as he did it I swear I felt sparks between me and him and I think he felt It too because he gave me this look and we both just stared into each others eyes until the moment was cut by Rosie

Rosie: hey you two you coming to school or you just gonna sit around here all day

Men and spencer both laughed and we excited the diner and made our way to school as I was walking into the school gates I could hear people sniggering at me and saying my name, maybe they heard about what maddie said to me at the beach yesterday

Spencer: just ignore them sash they're will be some new gossip at the end of the day and they will forget about everything that happened on the beach

But as we walked into school there were hundreds of posters pinned up on every school locker every classroom of me, the picture I had sent stu years ago when we first started dating with the caption hore MADDY I THOUGHT how did she get these , then I saw mullos old mates in the corner and I remembered them saying once about them having pictures of me after I got into a fight with them about Rosie they must have given them to her. Everyone was laughing at me and then I saw rosie and holly laughing, I ran I just ran as fast as I could tears in my eyes straight our the school and to a corner of the beach where no one could find me

BACK AT SCHOOL:

Spencer: how could you do that to her maddy ts like I don't know you anymore

As this was happening rosie was running around a ripping al the posters of the wall and hiding them in her backpack

Maddy: well now she will get the picture not to mess with me and stay away from you

Spencer: well I hope your happy maddy because I'm never talking to you again

Rosie: oh and this is for Sasha

And Rosie slapped maddy just like Sasha had done yesterday and then her and spencer walked off to Bianca's office to tell her about maddy.

Back at the beach:

This was the worst day ever, I just felt so low so I thought maybe I could go speak to brax about it he was always there to listen to my problems so I headed to Angelo's but he wasn't there no one was he must be collecting a delivery for the restaurant because there were some sealed boxes on the floor and then on the counter was a bottle of vodka I took it and ran out I drank it as I cried and walked back to the farm I knew dad wouldn't be there because he was at some business trip about some new medical thing I don't know I don't get doctor talk

As I walked into the house I couldn't see anybody but then I walked into the living room still holding my vodka with my mascara down my face and there were all sitting there playing some sort of game obviously having a couples night it was indi , romeo ,dex ,april and Casey and Tamara. Then they saw me

Indi : Sasha what the hell are you drinking for give me that

And Indi leaped up at me trying to take the vodka but I wouldn't let her

Dex: Sasha what happened are you alright

I then looked and Casey and saw him look at me with this concern on his eyes oh how I loved those eyes, stop it I thought to myself then romeo cut my thoughts

Romeo: Sasha what's going on tell us know

As I was a bit drunk my words came out slurred and I was still crying.

Sasha: Yeah-well maddy is really angry with me after I slapped her yesterday after she called me a slut for sleeping with him

And I pointed at casey and now my words were getting louder

Sasha: and so she decided to put topless pictures of me up all over school that say hore, the ones I sent stu but its ok (I laughed in a sarcastic way) because she's right and now everyone at school is laughing at me and my life is shit so what's the point anymore that's why I may have got a little bit drunk

April: omg sash I'm sorry you're not a hore don't think that

They I saw Casey get up and he came and tried to give me a hug I pushed him away and said

Sasha: what are you doing don't touch me this is your fault you used me just like every other arsehole I have dated you made me feel shit, so no know you cant hug me.

Then spencer and Rosie came in before Casey could say anything

Spencer: omg sash where have you been we have been looking everywhere for you

And then he pulled me in for a hug and I cried in spencer's arms I felt at home there and safe, I saw the look on Casey face as I was hugging spencer if I didn't know any better it looked a s though he felt jealous no I must be wrong I though to my self and spencer took me up to my room and put me in bed

SASHA: thanks spencer you are always there for me

Spencer: yeah well I care a lot about you sash and its my fault that madddy is being so mean to you she is just angry at our breakup and is taking it out on you even though she broke up with me which is really stupid I just don't know what has gotten in to here but I will always be here for you

And then we both leaned in staring into each others eyes and then he kissed me a long passionate kiss it felt amazing and we looked at each and he left.


	4. two weeks later

Two weeks later

I hadn't talked or seen casey since my little outburst and me and spencer hadn't talked about the kiss instead it was just really awkward, me and maddy didn't speak although she apologised but only because bianca our head made her so I said I forgave her but it was only so she would stop talking to me, and the other day I saw maddy and spencer holding hands on the beach and rosie told me they had got back together, I felt so shit, was it so hard for a boy to actually like me, it was Saturday and I had no shifts at the diner so indi asked if I could help out at the gym.

As I walked in to the gym I got changed into my uniform of little red shorts and a red boob top thing, before I would have hated wearing this but I had been working out so much in the last few months and I was really toned now I had to admit I did look pretty good not that anyone has ever noticed as im always wearing baggy clothes but in this uniform there was definitely nothing baggy about it as I walked out of the gym changing rooms I saw a numerous amount of fit guys get sweaty with there shirts off oh how I loved the gym, I spotted kyle and I walked over to see him, woah he said

I didn't realise you were so in shape someones looking fit he laughed

Thanks kyle I said your not looking too bad yourself

So hw about a little one on one private training sesh he said and he pulled me closer

Sorry kyle I don't do private training sessions I laughed

Too bad bezmel too bad he said smiking whilst still holding me close

I pushed him away and laughed and then turned around to see casey in his work uniform looking so fit I might add, no push that out of your head I thought but he had a really angry look on his face I walked over to him and he asked to speak to me in the office

What was that about with kyle

Nothing I said kyle was just joking around anyway its none of your business what I get up too

Im sorry casey said I guess im just a bit jealous

Jealous I said what for

Well I mean look at you your …. Beautiful, sexy, smart , funny and kind, he grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes I guess he said I just forget sometimes how great you were

Thanks casey and im sorry about the other day what I said

That's ok you were right im sorry it as my fault im sorry for how I treated you I shouldn't have done what I did, I wish I hadn't sometimes all I can think about is …. but before he could finish I cut him off

Look case we don't work as a couple and im not doing Tamara what you did to me lets just be friends yeah

Okay friends he said but then he moved closer and whispered in my ear oh and you look incredible by the way

I tried to hide my blush and me and casey got back to work , when indi finally closed the gym I went back to the changing rooms to get changed when I saw casey come in

Case you know this is the girls changing room

But he didn't say anything he just got closer and closer until our lips were almost touching and said

I cant do this just be friends, I made a mistake with Tamara I want you ,he looked at me and then my body with this want and then he kissed me deep and passionately we got faster and faster he pushed me up against the lockers I pulled his tshirt off….


	5. Chapter 5

Casey continued to kiss my neck and my collarbone, he was driving me crazy, he picked me up so that my legs were around my waist and pushed me harder against the lockers as we continued to kiss I kissed down his torso and he moaned, casey pulled off my top and stopped to look at me, you are so beautiful and so hot he said cheekily, I giggled and we continued to passionately kiss , suddenly I realised what was happening and I pushed casey off me

Casey stop we cant do this you are with Tamara, and after everything you did to me you cheated on me with tamara and after I was so inlove with you still am so inlove with you… I couldn't stop rambbling on shit I had told casey I was still inlove with him this is so embarrassing

Then casey cut me off

I love you two sasha, will dump Tamara I will do it now if you want

A smile appeared on my lips casey loved me, he loved me too

And im sorry sasha for everything I did it was so stupid I see it now I only wish I could go back and change what happened but I cant all we have is now and the future a future that I want with you

I kissed casey and we hugged

I forgive you casey I just want to be with you

And so we put our tops back on and casey went to find Tamara to break up with her whilst I went back to the farm but little did we know Tamara had come into the gym and seen us

Casey went round to tamaras

Casey p.o.v

Tamra look we need to talk about us I just think but

Before icould finish Tamara cut in with casey im pregnant

It was like my whole world stopped what do I do now

What your pregnant when did this happen

I don't know casey after the multiple times we had sex and im keeping it you could sound a little bit happier we are inlove and know we can have a family I know it's a little bit earlier than planned but we can all be happy as a family

I dindt know what to say so I just hugged her and said yeah we will be just fine

I needed to talk to sasha how can I leave Tamara now shes pregnant

What will happen next the next two chapters have been the ones Im waiting for please review x


End file.
